Microelectronic systems and sensors continue to achieve higher densities and smaller footprints. Such advances are accompanied by the need for more compact, higher-density ways to connect large numbers of elements to such systems. One exemplary area of such need deals with connecting a large number of contacts for sensing EEG signals from the human brain. Epileptogenic mapping is one example of the use of electrical devices with a tissue-engagement contacts, and accurate sensing of intracranial electrical activity, such as for determining epileptogenic foci or otherwise, often requires using a large number of brain contacts. Although the invention disclosed herein is more broadly applicable to many electrical systems, electrical systems for epileptogenic mapping are used as the context for disclosure of this invention.
Examples of two kinds of intracranial electrical contact devices are depth probes and flexible flat surface members. Depth probes, which may be referred to as “depth electrodes,” penetrate deep into the brain tissue. On the other hand, flexible flat surface members, including what are sometimes referred to as “strip” electrodes and “grid” electrodes, may be placed subdurally in direct contact with brain tissue at the surface of the brain.
Examples of such electrodes include but are not limited to electrodes described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,208 (Wyler et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,625 (Putz), U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,702 (Putz), U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,368 (Putz), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,835 (Putz).
Each of these different kinds of intracranial tissue-engagement electrodes are connected to some circuitry which typically captures and records the EEG signals for analysis of various types. There is a diagnostic need for an increased number of electrodes in order to increase the precision of analysis and diagnosis based on the captured EEG information. An increase in the number of electrodes requires higher data transmission bandwidths if the full amount of data captured from the electrodes is delivered to the monitoring system electronics. Further, there is a diagnostic need to monitor patients for longer periods of time, again for increased precision of diagnosis.
Multi-contact medical electrode devices are placed in the human body for various purposes, such as brain-mapping in epilepsy treatment. In such treatments wires generally extend from the multi-contact medical electrode to a multi-contact tail. The multi-contact tail is linear in shape and contains an array of sleeve-like contacts spaced therealong. The multiple contacts of the multi-contact tail are to facilitate quick electrical connection of the contacts of the multi-contact medical electrode device such as for monitoring, recording and analysis purposes. Connectors have been configured to simultaneously engage the contacts of the multi-contact tail for their individual electrical connection to separate wire strands which emerge from the connector.
Various connectors have been developed to facilitate multi-contact connection. Examples of such prior art multi-contact medical connectors are those disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,462 (Borkan et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,304 (Kuperstein), U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,820 (Kuzma), U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,889 (Talalla et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,258 (Inokuchi et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,557 (Harris), U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,371 (Harris), U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,359 (Putz), U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,255 (Putz), U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,358 (Arnold et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,236 (Iversen), U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,168 (Putz), U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,759 (Ollivier), U.S. Pat. No. 7,425,142 (Putz), and U.S. Pat. No. 8,439,714 (Putz).
Some medical connectors of the prior art have a number of shortcomings. One concern in a surgical setting that involves much equipment, many wires and hoses and the like, is that the connector be small in size to facilitate easy operation by medical personnel. It would be advantageous to have a connector which has a high-density of connections and which can be easily maneuvered by medical personnel during and after surgery. A slim design is particularly advantageous with respect to connectors that have a great number of contacts. Some connectors in the prior art are large in size and clumsy, making them difficult to organize and manage.
When using a medical connector it is important that a constant and reliable electrical connection be present so that accurate information can be obtained. Some connectors in the prior art may create concerns with reliability of the connection. A reliable electrical connection is also of paramount importance since the connectors are often in use for lengthy periods of time. If a connector fails during use, all of the information obtained may be lost or rendered inaccurate.
Medical connectors for use in patients who have a seizure tendency must also be secure. If a patient has a seizure there is the chance that the electrical connections could be destroyed or disrupted. Specifically, the multi-contact tails of electrodes having multiple contacts can become dislodged or broken by involuntary movements occurring during a seizure. Therefore, it is important that the connector be secure so that it can withstand the jerking motions that are characteristic of seizures.
It is also important that, with a large number of connections to be made, the possibility of confusion in placement of connections be minimized.
In summary, there are problems and shortcomings in the prior art connectors for use with multi-contact medical electrode devices.